


Snowfall Proposal

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre
Summary: John wonders "Why is he making us walk through this snow without coats!"Written for Day 23 in WAdvent  on Dreamwidth (not my usual, Bored...Let's Drabble series).





	Snowfall Proposal

“It’s only a block,” he says as we jump out from the cab without our coats. This. The same man who wears that bloody coat all summer but runs through a blizzard without.

I follow. Of course I follow. That’s what I do. And for what? He wants to look in a shop window! 

Wanker.

As we step closer, I notice how winter becomes him. The snowflakes frame Sherlock’s angular face like he’s something Michelangelo cut from stone. Even his curls are frozen perfectly in place. Me? Why my hair is plastered against my head like a wet seal’s, and I’m shivering like a walrus. 

Then I realize the shop is not a shop. It’s Tiffanys. He’s looking at a matching pair of simple yet elegant gold wedding bands. 

“Shall we go inside,” he says. 

I nod. And follow. Of course I follow. 

And that’s how Sherlock Holmes asked me to marry him.

[](https://imgur.com/xdV2MLQ)


End file.
